Legends:Ludo Kressh
Ludo Kressh foi um Lorde Sith rival de Naga Sadow. Kressh zelava pelo Império Sith, e temia que desafiar a República Galáctica não seria saudável ao Império, ao contrário da opinião de Sadow, que acreditava que a República deveria ser atacada. Kressh também possuía uma família de escravos humanos para atender á suas necessidades. Alguns de seus escravos sucumbiram aos ensinamentos do lado sombrio da Força, e estes, foram favorecidos por Kressh no seu trabalho escravista. Houve uma garota chamada Seelah, que era forçada á cuidar dos pés de Kressh. Ele teve um filho, Elcho Kressh, que possuía a mesma personalidade e os traços do pai. Enquanto passou dias engajado á batalha, as suas noites eram passadas no seu palácio no planeta Rhelg, onde ele tentava criar um dispositivo mágico que livraria seu filho de todo o mal. Enquanto ele se preocupava muito pouco com seus escravos, por quem ele mais zelava era por seu filho. Seu abuso de álcool deu vazão á violência, sendo que ele simplesmente assassinava seus escravos sem razão alguma, como se aquilo fosse um surto. Kressh foi enterrado em uma tumba em uma caverna infestada de shyracks, em Korriban. Em 3.951 ABY, ela foi visitada por Meetra Surik, que teve visões envolvendo o Ex-Jedi Darth Revan e seu aprendiz formal Sith Darth Malak. Ela encontrou também uma lança de duas lâminas e um par de braceletes que pertenceram á Kressh seu passado. Biografia Juventude Kressh nasceu na Orla Exterior, no período da história Sith conhecido como A Era de Ouro dos Sith. Em algum ponto de sua infância, Kressh descobriu ser um sensitivo á força e foi treinado no lado sombrio da Força, eventualmente crescendo e tornado-se um Lorde Sith. Ele formou uma rivalidade com o companheiro Sith Naga Sadow, com quem lutou muitas vezes ao longo dos anos. Chegada dos Daragons thumb|left|224px|Kressh e Sadow duelam pelo manto de Lorde Sith. Em, 5.000 ABY, Marka Ragnos faleceu após mais de um milênio de governo. Seu funeral foi conduzido por Kressh, que era seu aprendiz. Ele estava guiando a comitiva que carregava o corpo de Ragnos para sua tumba. Segundo as tradições da cultura Sith, Kressh carregava o elmo de Ragnos, que iria depositar em sua tumba para que ele pudesse utilizá-lo em batalhas na pós-vida. Naga Sadow chegou atrasado ao funeral, para tomar o que sentiu que era seu por direito enquanto a tumba estava sendo selada. Kressh, furioso, afirmou que sua insolência havia manchado para sempre a memória de Ragnos. Ele acreditava que o ponto de vista de Sadow sobre os assuntos do Império Sith eram uma ameaça ao seu poder supremo. A discussão agravou-se e os dois duelaram, com Kressh inicialmente derrubando Sadow. Porém, Sadow levantou e a luta prosseguiu. O espírito de Ragnos a interrompeu, aconselhano os dois á pararem imediatamente com o duelo, pois aquilo poria em jogo o balança da Força e do Império Sith. Kressh propôs que os dois seguissem o conselho do seu mestre, mas antes da resposta de Sadow, uma nave estrangeira entitulada Starbreaker 12, que chegou ao local. Sua tripulação, Gav e Jori Daragon, proclamaram que haviam vindo em paz, em nome da República Galáctica. Eles foram presos, e um conselho de dez Lordes Sith foi chamado á Cidadela Sith em Ziost para discutir o destino dos prisioneiros. Kressh acreditava que os dois eram espiões da República, e que deviam ser executados. Naga Sadow e um Lorde Sith com mais idade, Simus, acreditavam que os dois possuíam informações valiosas e que deveriam ser mantidos vivos. Kressh então afirmou que aquele caminho poderia trazer o fim do Império Sith, mas Sadow acreditava que atacar a República poderia expandir os horizontes do Império, fazendo com que a Galáxia inteira curvasse-se perante ele. O encontro terminous sem uma decisão exata, mas Sadow tinha seus próprios planos. Ele libertou os Daragons, e assassinou Simus com uma pistola laser. O conselho reuniu-se novamente em Ziost Kressh estava enfurecido. Ele acreditava que seus temores de que a República estaria atacando o Império haviam tornado-se realidade. Sadow, no entanto, afirmou que era a hora de revidar ao ataque, e pronunciou-se um Lorde Negro dos Sith. Os outros Lordes concordaram, e Kressh, enfurecido e raivoso, deixou o conselho, afirmando que iria fazer com que sua facção não se juntasse á Sadow e que iria se tornar-se o verdadeiro Lorde Negro dos Sith. Poderes e habilidades Como um Lorde Sith, Kressh foi treinado na proficiência e domínio da manipulação do lado sombrio da Força. Kressh também possuiu um pouco de conhecimento sobre as técnicas da alquimia Sith. Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Paragon'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 29: Exaltados, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Secrets'' *''Knight Errant'' Referências * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' Categoria:Machos Categoria:Quase-Humanos Híbridos Categoria:Lordes Negros dos Sith Categoria:Líderes planetários Categoria:Lordes Sith do Império Sith Categoria:Feiticeiros Sith Categoria:Espécie Sith Categoria:Família Kressh